Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{41}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $4$ $\sqrt{41}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{41}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{4}{\sqrt{41}}$ $=\dfrac{4\sqrt{41} }{41}$